


So That's What Phones are For

by Earlgreyer



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: Bobo Del Rey is having a horrible day.  Doc makes it much better.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	So That's What Phones are For

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place a few months after Handy Man. It was supposed to be a lot more smut than fluff, but you never can dictate where these two will take the story. Hopefully it's still enjoyable!
> 
> This is the first thing I've written in a while so I'm still working out the kinks.

Ten thirty on a Wednesday evening was not the ideal time to be drinking, but the day had been utter garbage and he’d only got home half an hour before. Renovations on the current job, an ancient three story mansion that really should have been torn down rather than rehabbed, had come to a screeching halt just before lunch when they had discovered the wiring wasn’t up to code. The owners had to be contacted, which had taken a few hours, and a decision about how to proceed had delayed them even further.

Ultimately they’d received the go-ahead to rewire the entire place. It had been a mad scramble to procure the necessary electrical boxes, outlets, wiring, and fuse panel, and what should have been a several-day project was crammed into seven hours so they would stay on schedule. It was a job from hell, and they all felt it. All except Doc, who was off working on another job two states over, which wasn’t helping Bobo’s bad mood. The only thing making the fiasco worthwhile was the truly obscene amount of money they were being paid. 

Robert took a sip of his whiskey, stretched out his legs, and leaned his head back against the sofa. Was it worth the effort of walking upstairs and running a hot bath or should he fall asleep on the sofa and shower in the morning? He closed his eyes and gave in to the bone weary tiredness. Any more decisions could wait until morning. 

The glass of whiskey almost tumbled out of his hand as he jerked awake to the obnoxious ringing of his cell. He set his feet on the floor and his drink on the table top as he grabbed the phone with his free hand and answered the call. “What?!”

There was a pause on the other end. “I apologize for the lateness of my call, Robert. Perhaps I should try you at another time.”

Bobo was instantly awake, awash in regret, excitement and longing. “I’m sorry Henry. Please don’t hang up.” He sighed and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. “It’s just.. been a day.”

“So I have been told. It would seem that your current project, as a whole, has been something of a disaster. Through no fault of yours, of course.”

Robert chuckled and pressed the heel of his hand into his eye socket in an attempt to lessen the low-grade headache that had been sitting behind his eyes all day. “Dowdy tattling on me again?”

“Now, Robert, he’s only concerned for your well-being. He says you’ve been pushing yourself too hard, not getting enough rest.”

“I’m fine, Henry. Really.”

The unmistakable sound of a cork being pulled from glass followed by the telltale sloshing of liquid filled the gap in conversation. “I assume you are sipping on a glass of Blue Label after the day you’ve had, so cheers.” Robert lifted his glass and took a mouthful. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Not two states away.” Robert had never been one to begrudge a man his successes, but Doc’s popularity as a custom carpenter had grown with each highly satisfied customer, and had kept him busy, sometimes taking him out of town. Unfortunately, now was one of those times.

There was another pause and low hum from Doc. “Now, I don’t know about that, Darlin’. I might be able to do something.”

Robert huffed disbelievingly into the phone. “Like what? Tell me a bedtime story?”

“Of a sort.” The smile in Doc’s voice was unmistakable. “Though it wouldn’t be fit for children’s ears.”

Robert took a sip of whiskey and licked his lips. “I’m listening.”

The wicked chuckle on the other end of the phone sent a warm flush through him. He wasn’t completely sure what Doc had in mind but he could guess, and the idea had him breathing a bit faster. He took a careful sip of whiskey and tried to settle his nerves. He’d never done this before. Not on the phone. Not in person, either, really. Partners he’d had in the past had been… he supposed the correct word was selfish. Things usually turned out to be more physical than emotional, at least for the person he was seeing, and the relationship never lasted more than a few months. It was why he’d given up on dating and relationships.

Until Doc. But Doc wasn’t like anyone Bobo had dated before. For starters, to a man, every one of the guys on his crew liked Doc. They’d practically shoved the two of them together. And Doc was single; something Dowdy had confirmed independently. Bobo could go out in public, be seen with him. Hell, they’d even held hands on an evening stroll through Doc’s neighborhood. And Doc did little things like call him to talk, to find out how his day was. It was almost… normal. 

“Did I lose you?”

“No! I’m here.” 

“Good. Now, I want you to relax. Take a sip of that fine whiskey you have and close your pretty eyes. Imagine we are in a fancy hotel suite, beautiful dark wood and plush carpets everywhere. There’s a massive four poster bed in the master bedroom covered in luxurious linens and pillows. Are you with me?”

Bobo took a sip of whiskey and closed his eyes as instructed. “Yeah. I’m with you.” He wasn’t sure why Doc was going to so much effort to set a scene, but he appreciated the thought. It was yet another example of what set him apart from everyone else.

“Excellent. Now, off the Master Bedroom is the Master Bath. You and I are lounging in the ridiculously large bathtub full of steaming, fragrant water and lots of bubbles.”

“What scent?”

There was a pause. “Pardon?”

“The water. What’s the scent?”

“Sandalwood. With a hint of Mhyr. Now may I continue, or did you need any further details about the bath?” 

There was only amusement in Doc’s voice, but Bobo felt a bit silly for the interruption. “Sorry, continue.”

“Thank you. Now where was I? Alright, I am leaning back against the side of the tub, and you are lounging back against me, perfectly slotted between my legs. We are relaxing, listening to soft music through the room’s sound system, and sipping whiskey from beautiful cut crystal glasses.”

Robert had no problem imagining exactly what Doc was describing, and could feel the tension seeping from his body. “Sounds nice.”

“It does. And I would very much enjoy spending time with you in such a situation. Having you in my arms, relaxed. Being able to touch you. I do love touching you. I have never been with anyone as responsive as you are, Robert.”

Bobo wasn’t sure what to say to that. Thankfully it seemed a reply wasn’t required.

“I would place soft kisses across your shoulder and along your neck, biting lightly in that way that makes you gasp and sink back against me. I would smooth my hands along your tight abdomen and down your gorgeous thighs, paying attention to how you move. Do you want me to tease you, get you all worked up and teetering on the edge? Or perhaps you’d prefer to keep the mood mellow, have me touch you softly, lazily caress and kiss you.”

Bobo listened to the mellow cadence of Doc’s voice, imagining them in the scene. He did love when Doc teased, but tonight the image of his easy touch and soft words held more appeal. “Yeah, that one.” 

“Tell me, Robert.”

“Um…” He hesitated to add anything, not wanting to ruin the beautiful picture Doc was creating. 

“No wrong answers, Robert. Whatever you want is good.”

The groan came from his core. It was terrifying and exciting and he hated how much he wanted Doc to continue. How much he wanted _Doc_. He downed the remainder of the whiskey in his glass and took a deep breath. _In for a penny…_ “You want to know what I want?” It was almost a growl.

“Yes. Yes, I do.”

Bobo took another breath and leapt off the precipice. “You, Henry. I want you. Anyway I can have you. Any way you’ll let me. Whichever parts of you you’re willing to share. I want that.” The silence on the other end of the phone sent him spiralling into a panic. Of _course_ that wasn’t what Doc had meant. He’d said too much.

“You have me, Robert. Whichever parts you want, they’re yours.”

Maybe it was the whiskey. Maybe it was all the years of wanting but never having; never being given the opportunity. Never being enough. And now, here was John Henry Holliday, offering himself without strings. Or, with strings that Bobo was absolutely willing to accept. Wanting him in ways that no one ever had. It was overwhelming. 

“Tell me.” Bobo’s voice was barely a whisper. He couldn’t get enough air and it was dizzying. His phone bleeped and he pulled it away from his face long enough to see a video chat request. “What the…” He thumbed the answer button. 

Doc’s flushed face filled the screen. “Tell you what? Tell you how my chest aches every time I see you? Tell you how I want to maim everyone you’ve ever cared for who hurt you? Tell you how I want to be the person to make that all irrelevant? To care for you like no one else ever has? To treat you as you should always have been treated? Worshipfully, lovingly, tenderly?” Doc’s expression was sincere. “I want to show you how it’s supposed to be, Robert. Gentle, kind, passionate, personal! I want to touch you in ways no one has ever touched you before. I want to make you feel safe, and wanted, and special, because god dammit, you deserve that!” 

“Henry.”

“You deserve someone who cares for you. Who wants to be good to you, and with you, and for you.”

“Henry.”

“You’re a good person, Robert. You deserve that.”

“Henry!”

There was finally a pause on the other end. “Yes?”

Bobo wasn’t sure what he wanted to say, but the warm ache filling his chest was threatening to consume him. It didn’t dim his smile, though. “How would you show me?”

Doc took a breath and it was almost like he could watch the switching of gears. It took a minute, but Doc eventually continued as if the change in subject was natural. “By learning everything that you like. What makes you melt into a puddle? I would start with that incredibly sensitive neck of yours, nibbling my way down the very sensual length of it. I am not sure I could control my hands, though. I do so enjoy letting them wander all along your stupidly ripped abs and chest. Have I told you how gorgeous your body is? I think about it far more often than is useful. I have had to excuse myself to the restroom on several occasions so that I might _handle_ things, as it were, because I could not stop thinking about you.” 

Bobo couldn’t fathom that the conversation was actually happening. It must be a dream. A very _good_ dream, but a dream nonetheless. He'd fallen asleep on the couch and the dream was the result of exhaustion and missing Doc. It must be, because those were not words people said to him. 

“Dear sweet lord, I want to lick you from head to toe. I want to feel you beneath me, hips rolling against mine, watching your face as you get more and more riled up. I want to touch you everywhere, Robert. I want to give you more pleasure than you have ever been shown. More than you ever thought possible. I want to watch you give in to how good it can feel. I want to taste you as you come. I want to feel your body tremble as you fall apart beneath me. Hold you as you thrust into my body, and find your sweet release. I want you in every possible way, and I want to watch you as that happens. I want you to see how much it _matters_ to me. How much _you_ matter to me.”

Bobo could see, because Doc was right there, on his phone screen, looking wrecked and earnest and so fucking sexy it hurt. At some point in Doc’s litany Bobo had taken himself in hand and he was too far gone to care if Doc could tell. “Please.” 

Doc knew. There was no way he couldn’t see it in his face. “Please what, darlin’? Tell me.” 

Gods, Doc looked too good to be real. He knew what he was doing; what effect he was having. “Please!” He didn’t care if he sounded pathetic. He needed Doc to take him that last little bit over the edge. “Please, Henry.” 

“I have you darlin’.” Bobo had expected a self-satisfied smirk, or a pitying look. He got neither. “I wish I was there with you right now, touching you, kissing you.” Bobo wasn’t sure if the shaking of the screen was due to him or Doc. “Do you know what I’d do to you, Robert?”

He had a pretty good idea from Doc's description, but managed a minimal shake of his head as his hand furiously moved. "Tell me."

“I would caress you everywhere, and follow each touch with my lips, taste your deliciously sweet skin.” 

Doc looked as wrecked as Bobo felt. He was dizzy and giddy and wanted more, and Doc didn’t disappoint.

“I would tease you until we couldn’t take anymore, and then, when you tell me you can't take anymore, when you softly beg me with a wrecked 'Please, Henry', I would slowly sink into your beautiful body. You’d open so sweetly for me, Robert. You’d wrap yourself around me and pull me in, make me gasp for air with how good you felt.” Doc’s eyes were half closed with pleasure and he looked amazing. “I’d move slowly inside you, make sure it felt as good for you as it would for me. I’ve never been with anyone who felt better. Your body is made for mine, and mine for yours.”

Bobo hung on every word Doc uttered, stroking himself furiously.

“I’d thrust into you, feel you so tight, tilt my hips until you’re gasping for air and pleading for me to let you come.”

Bobo growled deep in his throat. He knew what Doc meant, how he'd done that to him already, thrust at the perfect angle and sent sparks across his closed eyelids, left him gasping for breath and totally wrecked. 

“For you, Robert, I would make it last as long as possible. I want to give you all the pleasure you can handle. I want to watch you, feel your body shudder through its release. Let me see you, darlin’. You’ve got me so worked up imagining spilling myself deep inside you.”

“Oh god, yes, Henry. I want all of that. I want you. Fuck, I wish you were here.” He inhaled sharply as his body clenched in one big spasm and everything went momentarily white. He almost dropped the phone as the smaller tremors followed, shaking him through to the end.

“That’s it, darlin’. Yes. I do love the way you make that little gasp right before you come.” 

He slowly came back to his senses. 

His phone screen showed Doc, eyes closed, breathing heavily, satisfied smile plastered to his stupidly gorgeous face. Bobo watched and waited, using the time to catch his own breath. Slowly Doc opened his piercing blue eyes and the sweet twinkle in his gaze gave Bobo the most delicious ache in his chest. “Mmmm. Hello, darlin’.”

There was no way he wasn’t in worlds of trouble. “Hello, Henry.” It didn’t stop him from grinning like an idiot.

“You look a bit more relaxed now.” 

Doc’s eyes were only half open and his words were a bit slurred. He was still the most gorgeous thing Bobo had ever seen. “I feel more relaxed.”

“Good. That was my intent.”

“You’re evil plan, come to fruition?”

“My mutually beneficial plan come to… mutual release, I suppose. A very pleasant outcome, all in all.”

Bobo couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. “I’d still like to try out that bathtub scenario. See what trouble we could get up to.”

Doc’s smile was beatific. “I would enjoy that very much, Robert. As long as it was with you.”

It was ridiculous that Doc’s words made his entire body tingle, and his spirit light. He didn’t try to fight it, though. “I believe that can be arranged.”


End file.
